tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bu-Ling's Siblings
Bu-Ling's siblings, consisting of 1 sister and 4 brothers (2 sisters and 3 brothers in the manga), are 5 minor characters, appearing in 3 episodes of Tokyo Mew Mew. Their names are Huacha, Hongcha, Lucha, Qingcha, and Heicha. Story Bu-Ling's siblings first appear in episode 20. After she comes down with a bad cold, Ichigo, Minto and Retasu go to a kindergarten where the youngest sibling, Heicha, attends. There they find out from the teacher that Bu-Ling takes care of all of her siblings after their mother died and that their father is traveling in China to perfect their family's martial arts style. By the end of the episode, they decide to be of more help to Bu-Ling, so she doesn't have to work so hard in taking care of them. They next appear in episode 33, showing them getting along and rough-housing with Yuebin Long, who Bu-Ling's father chose to be her fiancee. Although their rough-housing ruins a precious photo-album with pictures of Bu-Ling and their mother. Their last appearance was in episode 49 where Bu-Ling, during her time off before the final fight is about to begin, decides to spend her free-time playing with them for the whole day. Personality Not much is known about Bu-Ling's brothers other than the fact that they are most likely quadtuplets and are probably about a couple years older than Heicha. They seem very respectful to their elders but they also tend to cause problems when they start rough housing and getting into arguements with each other. Seeing how she's in kindergarten, Heicha is most likely around 5 years old. She is known as 'Cheeky Monkey' by Bu-Ling. She is much like her sister in the fact that she is very happy and energetic. She also adores Bu-Ling and looks up to her, even copying her verbal tic, "Na no da". But, while cute and sweet, she can be rude to strangers, even going so far as to insult Ichigo and the others when they try to pick her up in Bu-Ling's place. Appearance Heicha, Bu-Ling's sister, has golden hair (the same colour as Bu-Ling's in mew form) and dark brown eyes. She's usually seen wearing a pink top and a red skirt with red shoes. During cooler days, she wears a long sleeved pink shirt with white trimming and pants. Her brothers have black hair, with their braids in a different spot on their heads to tell each of them apart. They most likely have the same colored eyes but they were only drawn as black dots. They usually wear greyish-green shirts and shorts and black shoes. On cooler days, they were blue shirts with yellow trimming and light blue pants. Family Their mother, Mrs. Huang died of an unspecified illness before the series began. Their father is known as Master Taren Huang, who is always travelling and training in the martial arts style of KouEnJi Kenpou (Yellow Monkey Temple fighting style). Mew Mew Power In the English dub, Bu-Ling's siblings are a lot ruder to the other characters compared to the original version. One example: When Bu-Ling/Kikki returns home with Heicha/Heidi, her brothers automatically complain that they're hungry and start shouting about what they want to eat (In the original, they welcomed them both home first before requesting dinner.). Also, when Ichigo/Zoey and the others are taking care of them, none of the siblings obeyed when, in the original, while they were a handful, they did what they were told. However, just like the original, they realized they were causing trouble and decided to be more helpful. Due to the English dub only doing the first 26 episodes, episode 20 was their only appearance. Name Changes Heicha: *'Tokyo Mew Mew (English Manga)' - Heicha Fong *'Mew Mew Power' - Heidi Benjamin *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin Chinese)' - Xiǎo-Yī Huáng *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Yuring Huang *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazillian Portuguese)' - Heidi Benjamin *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Heidi Benjamin *'Miau Miau Power (Spanish)' - Heidi Benjamin *'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - Heidi Benjamin *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Heicha Wong *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว (Thai)' - Heicha Fong *'Družina Mjau - Mjau (Serbian)' - Heidi Benjamin (Season 1, Ep. 1-26), Heicha Fon (Season 2, Ep. 27-52)) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Haiki Fong (first name prounounced "Hye-kee") Brothers: *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Xiǎo-Xiè Huáng, Xiǎo-Fǎ Huáng, Xiǎo-Lǔ Huáng & Xiǎo-Hóng Huáng Trivia *Heicha is voiced by Tomoko Kaneda, the same person who voices Ichigo's friend, Miwa Honjo. *Hongcha is voiced by Kiyomi Asai, the same person who voices Tart. *Lucha is voiced by Rika Komatsu, who not only also voices Bu-Ling's mother but also sings the opening song "My Sweet Heart". *Each of them is named for a type of tea: , , , , and respectively. Category:Minor characters